Dark Stranger
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: At 24 years old, Elena Gilbert is not where she hoped to be a year and a half after graduating college. The night of her best friend's house warming party, she meets Damon Salvatore; a dark stranger who comes to her rescue while she is trying to get away from her ex. Will this dark stranger be Elena's chance at a new life, or will fate fuck things up for both Elena and Damon?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Sorry this first chapter is so short! Just kinda went with and idea and posted it. Chapter Two will be longer! Enjoy! :D**

_"You are, my fire, the one, desire. Believe, when I say, I Want it That Way." _The lyrics of The Backstreet Boys song 'I Want it That Way', playing on SiriusXM radio that's casting from my friend Caroline Forbes phone to her bluetooth speakers; making Caroline and I giggle. Growing up, Caroline and I had been obsessed with The Backstreet Boys and NSYNC; and hearing one of their old songs brought back memories of the two of us, hairbrushes in our hands, jumping up and down on my bed and singing along to the song in our pajamas. I turn my head and glance over at Caroline, who grins back at me.

"This song makes me feel old!" Caroline comments, readjusting the towel she is using as a pillow before resting her head and arms on it.

I grin as well, wriggling my toes in the sand as I sing along with the song. "Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say, I Want it That Way."

Something cold touches my back, and I shriek, laughing and rolling onto my back on my beach towel as Caroline tosses her towel pillow at her fiancee, Stefan Salvatore, who manages to catch the towel despite having three ice cold water bottles in his hands. Stefan hands Caroline and I each a water before joining us on the beach blanket, opening his water and taking a sip. Caroline leans over and kisses Stefan.

"Thanks baby." She tells him, opening her own water and taking a sip.

Stefan kisses her back, smiling.

"This song reminds me of Elementary school. Has it really been a year and a half since we graduated college?" Stefan asks, tucking his water bottle under his towel to keep it cold.

I open my water and take a drink, nodding. "It still feels like yesterday though. You guys are lucky you found jobs right after graduation. I'm still working at 'Venice'." I answer.

"That's because you chose to major in both Journalism and Advertising, two of the harder majors to find jobs in. You should have gone for something practical, seeing that we live in a beach town now, not like back in Virginia." Caroline replies, adjusting her sunglasses and stretching.

Caroline, Stefan, and I graduated Miami University a year and a half ago; Stefan majoring in Engineering Technologies and Caroline Majoring in Fashion Marketing. Stefan had proposed to Caroline shortly after graduation, and they have been dating since shortly after we started college, five and half years ago. I thought that if I Majored in 2 things instead of just one, it would be easier to find a job. I mean, how hard is it too find an advertising job or a journalism job in Miami Beach, California? I grab my phone from my beach bag and hit the power button, checking the time; four-thirty pm.

"Shit, I gotta get going. My shift starts in an hour and a half and I need to run to the mall and get new work shoes. I busted the heal on my black booties last night trying to stop two other waitresses from killing one another over a twenty dollar tip."

I grab my beach bag, pulling out a pair of black cotton athletic shorts and a pale purple tank top, tugging them on over my damp black and blue bikini. I put my towels in my beach bag, getting to my feet. Caroline and Stefan both get to their feet as well, giving me a hug as I slip my flip flops on.

"Be safe, Elena. And don't forget about the house warming party tomorrow night at Stefan and I's new place." Caroline says as she hugs me.

I hug Caroline back. "I wont. It starts at six, right?"

"Yeah. You don't need to bring anything, just yourself. Dress nice, but not formal."

I nod, waving goodbye to Stefan and Caroline as I make my way up the beach and to the parking lot. Caroline and Stefan's new house is only a few blocks away from the beach, which is awesome. They were lucky, twenty four years old, engaged, and just bought their first house? I wish I was as lucky as them. My apartment is fifteen minutes from their place, twenty from the beach, and I'm still trying to get my ex boyfriend, Matt Donovan, to leave me alone. We broke up six months ago, and every time he decides to get drunk with his buddy and Caroline's High school Ex boyfriend Tyler Lockwood, they love to come over to my apartment and bang on my door at three in the morning. The cops have been to my apartment so much, they don't bother asking my address when I call, they just tell me a car is on the way. I toss my beach bag into the back seat of my Silver 2005 Mustang GT Convertible, unlocking the doors and getting in. I start my car, the engine revving to life, putting my seat belt on and checking my mirrors before backing out of the parking spot I'm in and heading driving out of the parking lot. I stop at the mall and run inside, quickly finding another pair of black, three inch healed booties like the ones that broke and paying for them, then dash back out to my car and drive home. I park in my normal parking spot, putting the top up on my car before grabbing my beach bag from the back seat and getting out, locking the car doors with my key fob. I walk to my apartment and unlock the doors, pulling my phone from my beach bag and checking the time again as I unlock the door and head inside.

Five-ten. I shut and lock the door to my apartment before going back to my bedroom, tossing my beach bag and the bag containing my new shoes on the floor and kicking my flip-flops off and into my closet. I go to my dresser, pulling out a light pink lace push-up bra and matching bikini underwear, a white camisole and a pair of dark blue jean shorts, before going into my bathroom. I quickly shower, shave, and dry off; getting dressed and towel drying my long, dark brown hair. I brush out my hair and pull it back into a low ponytail, applying a bit of shimmery light gold eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara, going back to my room. I snag a pair of miss matched low cut socks from my dresser, sitting down on my bed and putting them and my new booties on. I look around my room for my blue "Venice" tank top, then remember I left it in my car after my shift the night before. I pray some deodorant and a bit of perfume on, grabbing my clear lip gloss and shoving it into the back pocket of my jean shorts, along with my phone, then grab my black leather backpack purse and keys, rushing out of my apartment and out to my my car. I unlock the doors and get in, grabbing my work tank top and tugging it on, clipping my hair up off my neck before strapping my seat belt on and starting my car; glancing at the clock radio, cursing and praying traffic wouldn't be a nightmare, and that I would make it to work on time.


	2. Chapter 2

I pull into the parking lot of "Venice" at five forty-five, fifteen minutes late thanks to traffic. I curse as I rush into the club and back to the employee break room. I toss my purse into an empty locker, locking it with a four-number code before grabbing a black waist apron, shoving a pen into my hair as I leave the break room, stopping by the time clock and clocking in with my employee number.

"Twenty minutes late, Elena? Did you get caught in the accident traffic on the way here?" Phin Mikaelson, one of the bar tenders working tonight, asks me, grabbing a glass from under the counter and filling it with ice.

I nod, grabbing a tray of drinks and glancing at the table number on the order slip. "Yeah. No one knows how to direct traffic in this town." I comment dryly, pasting a smile on my face as I take the drinks out to the table, which was off in the corner, nice and secluded.

Five drunk guys whistle and cat-call as I set their drinks on the table, one of them tossing a twenty dollar bill on the table and telling me to bring them another round of drinks in about ten minutes. I thank the men and grab the order slip, taking it back to the bar and informing Phin of when the drinks were going to be needed. Phin can only nod as he grabs the slip and hands me a new one, along with two drinks. The rest of my shift, six and half hours, is a living nightmare. Between taking drinks out, having several thrown back on me, two guys starting a fight over who could get me to flash them first, and the same two waitress that fought the night before fighting over a tip, again; I was ready to loose my shit. As I wiped down one of the tables near the bar, talking to Phin as he re-stocked liquor behind the bar, I hear my boss call my name. I toss the dirty rag I had been using into the bucket of dirty rags as I walk back to my bosses office. I knew it wasn't going to be good news, and I was right. He had called me back to tell me he was firing me. That was the final straw for the evening. I ripped off the waist apron and tank top I wore, tossing them both at my boss before snatching the tips I'd earned and telling my boss he could take the job and shove it up his fucking ass. After grabbing my purse from the break room and telling Phin that I got canned, I clock out for the final time and leave the nightclub. It was raining outside, and I groan, running to my car and unlocking it. I get into my car, shivering from the rain and the temperature drop, and let out a frustrated scream. I start my car and crank the heat, backing out of the parking lot and driving home. I park my car and make a mad dash to my apartment, thankful to get inside and out of the rain. I lock up my apartment, and after a quick shower, I slip a pair of black cotton short-shorts and a navy blue tank top on, putting my phone on the charger and climbing into bed, beyond exhausted and frustrated, and now jobless. Could things get any fucking worse?

I wake up the next day with a pounding headache. Groaning, I throw my covers off of me and drag myself out of bed and to my bathroom. I go through my morning routine, grabbing two aspirin from my medicine cabinet before returning to my bedroom. I take the aspirin, downing half a bottle of water with them, flopping back down onto my bed and grabbing my phone off of its charger on my nightstand. I unlock my phone, reading the text Caroline had sent me about making sure I was dressed nice for her house warming party, and another text from my ex-boyfriend Matt, him going on about wanting to get back together, how I was the only thing that mattered to him in the world, blah blah blah. He sent me the same text yesterday morning, and just like yesterday, I delete his text and make a reminder to call my phone company and have them block his number. I look at the time, ten-thirty A.M. I reply to Caroline's text, then lock my phone. I have eight hours to kill until Stefan and Caroline's Party, and I didn't feel like going to the beach. Sighing, I get out of bed once more, walking over to my closet. I go through my clothing, looking for something nice to wear for the night, that wasn't either too hot to wear or too slutty looking. I give up after about fifteen minutes, deciding I need to go to the mall and get a dress and shoes for the party. At least it was getting me out of my apartment for a few hours. I quickly change into a ed lace bra and thong set, tugging on my favorite red camisole with lace around the bottom and neck hems, and a pair of jean shorts. I pull my hair up into a messy bun, forgoing putting makeup on until it was time to get ready to go to the party. I slip my flip-flops on, and after I grab my phone, keys, and backpack purse, I put my sunglasses on and leave my apartment, locking up behind me, then getting in my car and driving to the mall.

I spend five hours at the mall. I found my outfit for the party within the first hour I was there, then spent the next four hours browsing the shops and job searching. I ended up in a book store, looking up from the book I had begun ti read when my phone vibrated. I unlock my phone, reading the texts from both Matt and Caroline. Caroline wanted me to stop and grab a case of wine coolers on the way to the party, and to warn me that she thought Matt found out where she and Stefan moved to. Matt had confirmed Caroline's suspicions when he texted saying that he couldn't wait to see me at the party tonight. I text Caroline back to let her know that Matt was probably going to show up at her and Stefan's house sometime tonight, paying for the book I was reading and leaving the mall. Once home, I put everything I had bought at the mall away, then spend another couple hours reading before getting for the party. I lay out what I had bought on my bed, going over to my dresser and doing my makeup first. My eyes were done in a shimmery silver eye shadow, followed by some black eyeliner, mascara, and a light dusting of highlight powder on my cheek bones. I chose a deep red lipstick, that just a hint of gold and silver in it, curling my hair in long, loose curls, clipping the left side back with a coral rose clip I bought. I change into a bright coral cocktail dress, the skirt coming to the middle of my thighs; the dress hugged my body, the skirt flaring out at the hips. I tie the halter neck straps tight before giving my hair a final spray with light hold hairspray, admiring the way the dress made me look, and feel, in the mirror. The dress its self had rhinestones lining the v-neck top and straps, and had a line of stones going around the waist as well. I paired the dress with a pair of silver, three inch, open toe strappy stiletto heels, thankful I had stopped for a mani-pedi before going to the book store. I grab my phone, book, and keys off my nightstand, tucking the book into my black leather backpack purse before leaving my apartment. I stop at a liquor store on the way over to Stefan and Caroline's, picking up 2 cases of wine coolers, I had a feeling we would need more than one case, and pull into Stefan and Caroline's driveway at six exactly. I park beside a black, 2016 Dodge Charger, Stefan and another man coming out to meet me. Stefan and the other man, who stood a good four inches taller than me when barefoot, his dark brown, almost black hair looking unkempt and sexy as hell, each grabbed a case of wine coolers and carried them into the house. I follow behind them, admiring the Mysterious, dark haired man. His black jeans looked as though they were painted on him, showing off his strong legs and great ass, and the dark blue dress shirt he wore, the top few buttons left open and revealing what I could already tell was a very toned and muscular body and arms, made my pulse race.

Caroline engulfs me in a hug as soon as I enter she and Stefan's house, then she proceeds to show me around their house. After the tour, we end up out on their back porch, which was lit with tiki torches and a couple flood lights. I sit with Caroline at one of the picnic tables, sipping a wine cooler while telling her what had happened at work the night before. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Stefan and the dark haired man talking, glasses of what I could guess was Jack Daniels and Coke in their hands.

"That's a fucked up way for them to fire you, especially considering you've gone in every day this week when they called you, and stayed past the end of your shift several nights to help clean up when the place gets trashed." Caroline comments, reaching down into the cooler sitting beside the picnic table and pulling out two black raspberry wine coolers. She hands one to me.

I open my wine cooler, taking a sip. "That's what I thought. I told my boss he could take the job and shove it up his ass. I'm almost glad I got fired, although now it's going to be a bitch to find a new job." I reply, taking another drink of my wine cooler. My phone vibrates on the table, and I pick it up, unlocking it and opening the text message I received.

**'Meet me out by your car. I have something **

**I want to show you. -Matt'**

I hand my phone to Caroline, letting her read the text from Matt before deleting it.

"Guess I'd better go see what the jackass wants. Maybe if I go out and talk to him, he'll leave sooner." I sigh, getting to my feet. Caroline gets to her feet as well, handing me my phone and wine cooler.

"Maybe. If he gets out of hand, just give a yell. Stefan or I will hear you." Caroline says, looking both worried and annoyed.

I nod, taking another sip of my drink as I walk back through Caroline and Stefan's house and out the front door. I go and stand by the black of my car, crossing my arms as I wait for Matt to show his ugly face. It doesn't take long, and I sit my drink on the back hood of my car when I see both Matt and Tyler Lockwood, Matt's best friend and Caroline's ex-boyfriend, stumble into the driveway.

"ELENA BABY!" Matt calls out, grinning and staggering over to me. He pulls me into a hug, and I wrinkle my nose as the sickening stench of Absinthe fills my nose. Great, they're both shit faced drunk.

I push Matt off of me, trying not to laugh as he almost falls back on his ass. Tyler manages to keep Matt on his feet, both of them swaying.

"What do you want, Matt?" I ask, crossing my arms once more.

Matt grins, placing his hands on either side of me, trapping me between him and the rear end of my car.

"Now, is that any way to greet the love of your life?" Matt inquires, leaning in and crushing his lips against mine.

I push at Matt's chest, gagging as Matt forces his tongue down my throat. Matt's hands grip my hips, pushing me back against my car as he tries to slip his hand under my dress. I bite Matt's bottom lip, bringing my knee up into Matt's crotch. Matt doubles over, and I push him away, only to be grabbed by Tyler.

"Let me go Tyler!" I growl, stomping the heel of shoe down on the toes of Tyler's sneakers.

Tyler curses, tightening his grip on my arms. Matt stands in front of me, grabbing a fist full of my hair.

"That was cold, Elena. You know better then to try things like that with me." Matt growls, tightening his grip on my hair.

I spit in Matt's face, dropping my phone as Matt's other fist smashes into my jaw. Crying out, I struggle against Tyler and Matt, freeing my arms and raking my nails down the sides of Matt's face as pain explodes through my lower jaw and cheek. Matt howls, grabbing my hands and forcing them against my chest, slamming me up against the side of my car once more. I faintly hear footsteps coming from somewhere, or maybe it's my heart pounding. Fear runs Ice fold up my spine as Matt forces his knee between my legs, crushing his lips against mine once more. I can feel blood running down the side of my jaw, and I fight back the tears threatening to spill as Matt tightens his grip on my hands, releasing my hair and sliding his hand between our bodies. I hear the zipper of Matt's jeans go down, and I buck my body, trying desperately to break free of his grip. The smell of Absinthe is making me nauseous, and the lack of air making me dizzy. I close my eyes as tears burn hot trails down my cheeks, memories I thought I forgot making their way back into my mind as Matt slides his hand up under my dress, running it along the outside of my thigh.

"I suggest you let her go, before cops have to take you out of here in a body bag." A deep, masculine voice growls.

I gasp for breath as Matt turns his head, both of us looking over towards the voice. The dark haired man that helped Stefan unload my car earlier comes walking towards Matt and I. I hear a bottle smash to the ground, no doubt Tyler dropping the bottle of Absinthe that he and Matt had been drinking.

"Just what do you think you're going to do, pretty boy? There's two of us, and only one of you." Matt taunts, thrusting me towards Tyler and turning to face the dark haired man fully.

I hit the pavement hard, yelping in pain. I look up at the dark haired man, who only smirks. The dark haired man grabs hold of the front of Matt's shirt, lifting him up off the ground. Sirens wail in distance, and I hear more footsteps; Stefan running out from around the other side of my car and tackling Tyler to the grass as Tyler tries to make a run for it. I glance up when I hear Matt cursing, relief flooding through me when I see Matt pinned up against my car, his hands behind his back, the dark haired man holding Matt in a vice grip. Caroline rushes over to me and kneels down beside me, pressing a dish towel filled with ice against my busted bottom lip. Caroline helps me slowly get to my feet, walking with me over to the front porch of she and Stefan's house as two cop cars pull up, several cops getting out. I watch as the cops handcuff Tyler and Matt, telling the cops what had happened, trying to keep from breaking down. I could feel how bad I was trembling, and when the cops finally left, Caroline, Stefan, the dark haired man and I all go back into the house. I sit down on the couch, holding the ice filled towel against my jaw and lip, fighting back tears. The dark haired man takes a seat beside me and I look over at him. He brushes my hair from my eyes, gently moving the towel from my face and looking at my haw and lip.

"Are you okay?" The dark haired man asks, his pale blue eyes filled with concern.

I start to nod, then shake my head, tears filling my eyes running down my cheeks as I feel the adrenaline leave my body, breaking down and crying.


	3. Chapter 3

"I feel so fucking stupid!" I sob, wiping at the tears and praying that my makeup didn't make me look like a goth reject.

Caroline sits on the other side of me on the couch, hugging me. Stefan hands me a box of tissues and I take them, giving Stefan a smile of thanks. At least, I hope it was a smile; my jaw and lip hurt like hell. The Dark haired man looks at Stefan.

"Who were those to fuckheads?" He asks, giving Stefan a nod of thanks when Stefan hands him a mixed drink. From the smell of it, it was Jack Daniels and Cherry Pepsi.

"Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood. Tyler is Caroline's long time ex, and Matt is Elena's ex of, how many months now?" Stefan explains, looking at Caroline as he takes a seat on the love-seat next to the couch.

"It's only been a month, or maybe more. I don't remember. I just keep telling him to fuck off and he wont listen." I answer, laughing some.

Stefan and the dark haired man chuckle. The dark haired man looks down at me, taking a tissue from the box and wiping away my smudged makeup.

"Well, I had hoped to introduce you both in a different manor, but seeing as things have gone to shit tonight; Caroline, Elena, I'd like you to meet my older brother, Damon Salvatore. Damon, This is my Fiance Caroline Forbes, and her best friend and the girl you helped save tonight, Elena Gilbert." Stefan introduces, pointing to Caroline and I when he says our names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Damon says, smiling warmly.

My heart does a small flip in my chest, Damon's smile dazzling.

"I've heard so much about you from Stefan! It's great to finally meet you Damon!" Caroline exclaims happily.

I smiles at Damon. "It's nice to meet you, Damon. Thank you for helping me out tonight." I thank Damon, slowly getting to my feet. Caroline starts to get up, but I shake my head.

"I'll be right back." I tell Caroline, picking up my phone off the couch. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, see what damage that fucking jackass did to me."

Caroline nods, then beings talking to Damon once more. I grab my purse from the coffee table and head to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I turn the light on, looking in the mirror and cursing vehemently. Matt had indeed busted my bottom lip open, and I could see a bruise forming where his fist connected with my jaw. I quickly fix my ruined makeup, trying to turn my phone on, finding that when I did, the now shattered screen remained black. Shit. I wanted to take a couple photos of what Matt did to me, so I could take them to the police station tomorrow and show them what the injuries looked like the night he attacked me. I plan on pressing charges, again, and maybe this time the judge would give me a PFA to keep Matt away from me instead of just giving me a restraining order against him. I wipe the dried blood from my face, leaving the bathroom going into the kitchen. I toss my purse on the kitchen table, mixing myself a Jack Daniels and Cherry Pepsi over ice, then walk out on to the back porch. I lean against the railing, watching the dark waves of the ocean crash against the beach, shivering in the cool breeze that began to blow. I sip my drink, cursing as a tear slips down my cheek. I should have never gone out to see what Matt wanted. I should have just turned and walked back into Stefan and Caroline's house the moment I saw both Matt and Tyler staggering over to me; but I didn't want to drag Caroline into the mess I knew Matt would cause, not when we were celebrating her and Stefan finally getting their first house together. I shiver again as the wind picks up, wiping at the tears on my cheeks. I hear footsteps behind me, then something soft, warm, and smelling of sandalwood, old spice, and leather, is draped over my shoulders. I look over at Damon as he leans against the railing beside me, noticing his dress shirt missing, and that he is standing in just a dark blue muscle shirt. He really is built, but not like a body builder. More athletic, toned but still has six-pack abs. I blush, thankful that it's dark outside and Damon wouldn't notice.

"Are you sure you're okay, Elena?" Damon asks, worry showing in his eyes.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just... I wish I hadn't come tonight. Or that I would have just walked away when I saw those two fuckwads staggering towards me." I reply, reaching back to remove Damon's dress shirt from my shoulders.

Damon places his hand over mine, shaking his head. "Keep it on. You looked like you were getting chilly, and as weird as this may sound, I actually enjoy the cool night air. It's a nice break from being outside all day in the heat, or being trapped in an office where they have the air conditioners set to blizzard." Damon says with a chuckle.

I giggle, slipping my arms inside Damon's dress shirt. Damon smiles, and my heart skips a beat.

"So, mysterious older brother that saved my life, what is there to know about Damon Salvatore?" I ask Damon, turning and facing him.

Damon takes my hand, leading me over to the steps that go down to the beach, helping me to sit down on them, taking a seat beside me.

"Well, I guess I can start by saying that I was glad I could help save you tonight. I'm Stefan's older brother, three years older, making me twenty-nine. I graduated from college four years ago, majoring in architectural construction and business management. I co-own a company called "Salvation and Helping Hands", a construction company that builds houses and apartments for people who need them, whether it's because they are separated from their spouse and unable to afford a place to stay, a recovering drug addict looking for a new start, a war veteran who needs a new home, or someone who has been through something that has left them in need of a place to stay, even if it's only for just a night. I love being at the beach, spending time with my family and friends, going out for drinks, dancing, reading, and there are other things, but trying to list them all would take me hours." Damon tells me, laughing.

I laugh as well, Damon and I downing the rest of our drinks. Damon takes my glass and gets up, returning a few minutes later and handing me my glass, which he re-filled. I take a sip, smiling and stirring my drink with the cherry Damon had placed in it.

"Sounds like you live a very exciting and fulfilling life, Damon. I wish my life was as interesting as yours." I start, taking another sip of my drink before continuing.

"I'm twenty-six, Caroline's best friend since preschool. I just got fired from my waitressing job at 'Venice' last night, even though I shouldn't have been fired because I was one of the best employees that worked there. I just graduated from college, majoring in business accounting and photography, with a minor in creative writing. I love the beach, reading, spending time with my friends, going out for drinks, dancing, and, as you said, if I tried to list all the other things, it would take me hours."

Damon chuckles.

"I'm very happy to meet you, Elena; and, if this isn't too forward, I would like to ask you out on a date."

Stunned, I think for a minute, then smile. "I would love to go out on a date with you, Damon." I answer, grinning.

Damon grins as well, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a card, handing it to me.

"I saw your phone was shattered when Caroline picked it up off the ground. This card has the number for my office, and on the back I wrote down my cell number as well." Damon tells me, pulling his phone from his back pocket and handing that to me as well.

I save my name and phone number on Damon's cell phone, then hand it back to him. The two of us sit out on the back porch steps for another hour or so, and around eleven-thirty, Damon helps me to my feet. I grab my purse from the kitchen counter, Damon and I going into the living room to say goodnight to Caroline and Stefan.

"Plan on keeping this Sunday open. I want to have you all over to my place for dinner." Damon tells Caroline, Stefan, and I, smiling as he hugs Caroline and his brother goodbye.

I hug Caroline and Stefan as well.

"Anything you want us to bring?" Stefan asks, fighting back a yawn.

Damon shakes his head. "Just yourselves. And no need to dress up."

Stefan nods, Caroline and I smiling and nodding, Caroline yawning.

"Okay. See you Sunday. Be safe driving home you two." Caroline tells Damon and I, walking us to the front door.

Damon and I wave goodbye to Stefan and Caroline as we walk down the front porch and over to our cars. I lean against my car, my head aching. Damon walks over, concern crossing his features.

"Are you okay to drive, Elena?" Damon inquires, reaching out and brushing my hair from my face. "If you'd like, I can take you home."

I blush. "I... I'd really appreciate that, Damon." I respond, loving the seductive yet caring smile on Damon's face. "Just give me a minute to grab something from my car."

Damon only smiles, watching as I unlock my car and open the drivers side back door. I lean in and grab my beach bag, pulling it out before shutting the door and locking it. Damon takes my beach bag and puts it in the back seat of his car, opening the passengers side front door. He takes my hand as I get in, and shuts the door behind me before going around and getting in the drivers side. We both put our seat belts on, Damon starting the car. It revs to life, and I can't help but smile. Damon hands me his phone, and after telling him my address, I text Stefan from his phone, letting him know that I would be over sometime tomorrow to pick up my car. Damon places his hand over mine as he drives, grinning when I turn the radio up as "Under Your Scars" by Godsmack begins to play. Damon and I sing along to the radio as he drives me home, turning the radio down as he pulls into the parking lot of my apartment complex. He shuts his car off and gets out, opening my door for me and taking my hand, helping me out of the car. Damon grabs my beach bag from the back seat, and we walk hand in hand to my front door. Once there, I shrug off Damon's dress shirt, handing it to him.

"Thank you again for driving me home, and for saving me from my ex tonight, Damon." I thank Damon, smiling and blushing softly, Damon giving me a smile that makes my heart soar.

"No need to thank me, I was happy to help you out." Damon replies, running his thumb over my knuckles. "So, how does a day at the beach, followed by a home cooked dinner at my place on Saturday sound? I can pick you up here whenever you're ready."

"That sounds amazing." I answer, reaching into my purse and pulling out my keys.

I unlock my apartment door, taking my beach bag from Damon and sitting it inside the door. I turn and face Damon, who leans down and kisses me softly on my lips. Stunned, I kiss Damon back, my heart going a mile a minute. Damon pulls away, brushing my hair from my face, his hand lingering on my cheek.

"Just text me when you're ready. Or, whenever you get your new phone. I always answer, even when I'm working." Damon says softly, his eyes hinting at something, but I can't tell what.

"I will. When do you work tomorrow? I... I don't want to interrupt you while you're working." I ask, leaning into Damon's touch.

Damon chuckles. "I start work at seven in the morning, and I should be done by four in the evening, five at the latest."

I nod, smiling. Damon lets go of my hand, leaning down and kissing me once more. I return Damon's kiss, wishing I could pause time, stay in this moment forever.

"Good night, Elena. Until Saturday." Damon whispers, his breath warm on my lips.

"Good night, Damon. Until Saturday." I respond, smiling.

Damon smiles, and I watch as he walks back towards his car. Damon gets into his car and starts it, revving it before backing out of the parking spot. Damon waves to me as he pulls out of the parking lot, and I wave back, grinning. I wait until I can no longer see the taillights of Damon's car before going inside, locking the door behind me. I grab my beach bag and carry it back to my bedroom, dropping it and my purse on my empty computer chair. I quickly change out of my dress, pulling on a black camisole and a pair of neon green cotton short-shorts. I grab some Aleeve from my bathroom and take them before climbing into bed, my thoughts on Damon and I's date in two days. Saturday couldn't come fast enough. I snuggle down into my blankets, asleep almost instantly.


End file.
